Alice in Wonderland Jr Sonic Style
by Cardcaptorgirl
Summary: Alice Amy Rose imagines a world of her own, but realizes everything is nonsense. Please Read and Review and no flames please


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alice in Wonderland Jr. because it belongs to Disney

and i do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters because they belong to Sega

Claimer: the only thing that is mine is Reyna the Hedgehog

Alice in Wonderland Jr. (Sonic Style)

Cast

Cheshire Cat-Big the Cat

Alice-Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Mathilda-Reyna the Hedgehog

White Rabbit-Miles Tails Prower

Doorknob-E-123 Omega

Dodo Bird-Vector the Crocodile

Tweedle Dum-Knuckles the Echidna

Tweedle Dee-Espio the Chameleon

Rose-Rouge the Bat

Petunia-Blaze the Cat

Lily-Bunnie Rabbot

Violet-Tikal the Echidna

Daisy-Cream the Rabbit

Caterpillar-Silver the Hedgehog

Mad Hatter-Shadow the Hedgehog

March Hare-Sonic the Hedgehog

King of Hearts-Antoine

Queen of Hearts-Sally Acorn

Lobsters/Wonderland Creatures/Royal Cardsmen- chao (like Cheese)

One lovely spring day, there was a girl named Alice (Amy). Alice was walking around the park examining things with a magnifying glass. Her sister Mathilda (Reyna) was reading from a history book and arguing with Alice to sit down. But all around them there were children them playing. A little boy was asking people what the proper time was. There were four children playing with a big red ball. There were two boys practicing a complex handshake. Five children were playing a card game. A girl was blowing bubbles and four other children were popping them. Several girls were picking flowers. A bunch of kids play a mad game of Ring-Around-The-Rosy spinning in a circle (Mathilda gave up and sat down and read loudly). Then the children sang:

"_Alice in Wonderland._

_How do you get to wonderland?_

_Over the hill or under land, or just behind the tree?_

_When clouds go rolling by they roll away and leave the sky._

_Where is the land beyond the eye that people cannot see?_

_Where can be?"_

Mathilda was reading loudly while Alice was making funny faces at her. "And during the American Revolution, King George the Third, or Old Mad George, as some have so called him…blah blah blah." Alice went up and to the ball players she sang:

"_Cats and rabbits _

_Would reside in fancy little houses_

_And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers._

_(All) In a world of your own."_

Mathilda said loudly "…and he was so angry at General George Washington, that he made all his own royal soldiers dress in bright red uniforms that…blah blah blah." Alice sat down next to the girls who were making daisy chains and sang:

"_All the flowers,_

_Would have very extra special powers._

_They could sit and talk to me for hours_

_When I'm lonely_

_(All) in a world of your own"_

Mathilda continued reading "…and of course these bright red uniforms made them look just like giant walking lobsters that went…" Alice snuck up behind Mathilda and made a scary face with her magnifying glass. Mathilda turned around and screamed. "Alice, honestly, when are you ever going to grow up?" she asked taking the magnifying glass away from Alice. "Look, Mathilda, I'm a lion. Roar!" Alice said slinking through the grass. Mathilda sighed and said "Alice you're just a silly little girl pretending to be a lion. Remember what the Immortal Bard said 'To thine ownself be true.' Oh, let me find it a book and I'll show you." Mathilda was looking through the books when Alice sang:

"_Books are boring_

_I would rather live my life exploring _

_Like Columbus on a voyage touring_

_(All) Through a world of your own"_

Mathilda said "Columbus discovered the new world. What are you going to discover except more trouble, just like you always do…" But Alice ignored her and sang:

"_No more trouble_

_For the greatest problems will _

_be things a child could understand_

_(All) Maybe somehow, if the world could run_

_On dreams and make believe and fun_

_(Alice) Then I could be most anyone_

_(All) Your world would be a wonderland."_

Mathilda said "Well, Miss Columbus, just remember to look before you leap so you don't get hurt searching for your little wonderland. Now, getting back to Mad King George, wait, let me find the page." Alice sat down yawning and said "…yes a wonderland that's all my own where…anything is…possible." Alice fell asleep and the children turned into wonderland creatures but they sang softly:

"_Just remember 'look out before leap'_

_It's a world of wonders_

_The memories are yours to keep_

_Alice in wonderland_

_Where is the path to wonderland?_

_Over the hill or here or there?_

_I wonder where."_

Just then, a Cheshire cat (Big) appears with a stage managers clipboard and said "Alice is about to discover that Wonderland is nothing like she expected. It's a land filled with racing lobsters, singing flowers, painting cards, and even a Cheshire cat, that's me! But I, come in later. First Alice meets a pallid, long eared, carrot-munching quadruped known only as… The White Rabbit!" He then set up an entrance and seeing he's not there. He then clears his throat and tries again "Ahem! I said first she meets…the White Rabbit!" But no one was there. The Cheshire cat sighed and said "Oh, he's always late." So then the Cheshire cat went to the spot and yelled "Yo, White Rabbit, you're on!!" Just then, the White Rabbit (Tails) comes on in a white vest holding a pocket watch. Alice then wakes up and sees him. "Oh dear!!" the White Rabbit cried. "How cool is that! I wonder what's the right thing to say to a talking rabbit?" Alice asked. "Oh dear dear dear!" He moaned. "What's up, doc? No, huh? Uhm, I mean…hi, my name is…" Alice started but then he said "oh no, oh no, oh no!" then he sang:

"_I'm late, I'm late_

_For a very important date_

_No time to say hello goodbye_

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

_(All) he's overdue_

_He's in a rabbit stew_

_(W.R.) can't even say goodbye_

"Hello!"

"_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

_I run and then I hop, hop, hop_

_I wish that I could fly._

_There's danger if I stop, stop, stop_

_And here's the reason why._

(All) "We know you're late!"

_It's clear. So why are you still here?_

_(W.R.) I'll never make know I fear._

_You're late, you're late, you're late!!_

"But where are you running to?" Alice asked. The White Rabbit stopped replied "Well, since you asked, you see, the Queen of Hearts is throwing this…" But was cut off by the singing:

_(All) "He's got to go!_

_(W.R.) I think my watch is slow_

_I wound it up but now it's wound_

_It makes a funny ticking sound_

_(Cheshire cat) Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

_It's rather like a clock_

_(W.R.) and thanks to that I have to run _

_When I prefer to walk_

_(All) he really hates to rush, rush, rush_

_It makes him awfully dizzy_

_But still there's always mush, mush, mush_

_(W.R) it happens when you're_

"Busy, busy, busy!!'

"_Yes, yes! And now as you can guess_

_No time to say hello_

"Goodbye! You're late!! You're late!! You're late!" The creatures said annoyed. "Curiouser and curiouser. Hadn't you better be going then?" Alice asked. He answered "I don't believe I've explained myself quite fully." And everyone pleaded "You have!! You have!!" "Please be quiet. Time is of the essence!!" he said angrily. But then they sang:

"_The time is really flying by_

_We must be having fun_

_But now there's no denying_

_(W.R.) why I haven't yet begun_

"Oh, no!!"

"_I mustn't stay there must be no delay_

_(All) and now you must be on you're way_

_(White Rabbit: I'm late!)_

_Now don't forget to write we know schedule's really tight_

_(White Rabbit: I'm late!!)_

_Oh look it's have past ten _

_He must be there and back again_

"I'm late!" he cried. "We know." The creatures said. "I'm late!" he said again. "So go!" they screamed.

_(White Rabbit: I'm late!)_

_Late, late, late, late_

_Late, late, late, late._

"Wait!!" he said stopping. "What?!?!" they cried. "I'm late. … … … … Well…" he asked.

_(All) Late!!!_

"You're late!!" the creatures shouted. Then the White Rabbit jumped into a rabbit hole. Alice followed him but stopped short of the hole. The Cheshire cat said "Alice followed the White Rabbit to the edge of the rabbit hole." Alice looked and told herself "Should I or shouldn't I? You know what they say: if you don't explore, you'll never discover. But my sister Mathilda always: look before you leap. Well, I'm looking and it looks pretty deep and dark and I can't see the bottom and maybe I'll be burnt to a crisp in the molten core like the bad marshmallow we've all heard so much about!!" She then paused for a moment. "Or not…ok I looked. Now it's time to leap!" Alice jumped down the rabbit hole and fell a long way. Her dress acted as a parachute. The Cheshire cat said "Alice jumped into the dark rabbit hole and fell for what seemed like three and a half weeks. More like four and a quarter. She fell and fell and fell. But she wasn't alone!!" As Alice fell through the dark the creatures fell past her and offered advice to her. She then sang:

"_I give myself very good advice_

_But I very seldom follow it_

_(Chorus) that explains the trouble_

_That you're always in_

_(Alice) be patient is very good advice_

_But the waiting makes me curious_

_(Chorus) But you'll love the change should_

_Something strange begin_

_(Alice) I'm sure that I know right from wrong_

_(Chorus) and you have the best intentions_

_Life should be such a merry song_

_But there…_

_(Alice) but there…_

_(Chorus) is where…_

_(Alice) is where I give myself_

_Very good advice_

_(Chorus) but you very seldom follow it_

_(All) will she (I) ever learn _

_To do the things she (I) should?"_

Then a person with a big hat (Shadow) fell past Alice and said to her "The price of your hat is not always the measure of your brain." Then a queen (Sally) came floating down and said "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Then a dodo bird (Vector) recited "Necessity is the mother of invention." A rose (Rouge) with her umbrella said snottily "Beauty without virtue is a flower without perfume." The White Rabbit said "Tempus fugits!" Then a caterpillar (Silver) said "Don't worry, be happy!" Alice shrugged her shoulders and sang:

"_I give myself very good advice_

_(Chorus) but very seldom follow it_

_Will she ever learn?_

_(Alice) will I ever learn?_

_(Chorus) to do the things…_

_(Alice) to do the things…_

_(All) she (I) should?_

"AHHH!!!" Alice screamed as she fell down the hole. Then she landed at first daintily, then with a big thud on her bottom. The Cheshire cat said "Finally, Alice landed right in front of a little door.


End file.
